Visospatial testing has been performed since the early 1900's to determine intelligence as well as to diagnose certain brain dysfunctions. Popular intelligence tests such as the WAIS-R and the WISC-R tests use multicolored blocks. These tests provide a subject with several blocks which have multicolored patterns on each face of the blocks; the testers then show the subject a pattern that can be made by placing the blocks together in a specific configuration. The subject is then instructed to reorganize the blocks by changing the relative positions and rotational orientations of the blocks such that the top faces of the blocks combine to show a pattern which matches the pattern provided. The testers note the time it takes the subject to form the pattern, as well as the number of times the blocks are incorrectly rotated.